


McDanno Proposals

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Gestures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: On tumblr I made a post about the ways the boys could/would propose. It seemed to be a hit so I'm writing them out.1)Steve recruits the kid's help after asking for their blessing.2)Danny getting a fireworks display on the beach to spell out 'will you marry me?' because Steve loves the beach and explosions.3) Steve cooking a romantic steak dinner on the beach with rose petals spelling out 'will you marry me?', a ton of candles and the moonlight4) Danny and the kids teaming up. Danny holding a 'Will you be my husband?' and the kids holding 'Will you be our other dad?' signs.





	1. Steve recruits the kids to help propose to Danny

So I made this [Tumblr Post](https://dannowilliamsrp.tumblr.com/post/183566706748/mcdanno-proposals) and I couldn't just leave it. I'm gonna try writing them all out. 

* * *

 

"Uncle Steve!" Grace ran into Steve's open arms. 

Steve hugged her and even spun her around. "Hey, Grace. How was school?" 

"Good. Nothing exciting to report though. What are you doing here? Where's Danno?" Grace asked as they walked over to Steve's truck. 

"Your aunt's birthday is coming up, so he went with Eric to go do a bit of shopping. I told Danny I'd pick you up," Steve replied.

Grace smiled, "You didn't have to. I could have gone to the Grover's with Will." 

"What? You're not beginning to get embarrassed by me too are you?" Steve asked with mock hurt. And okay, maybe actually hurt. He knew he teased Danny when he moped about Grace entering her teenage phase and didn't want to hang out with her parents much anymore. Steve could handle it because he knew Grace really, deep down, loved her parents...and that she thought Steve was cool. 

She rolled her eyes. "Only when you start acting like a dad. But you know I love hanging out with you."

Steve smiled as he took off. It made him a bit worried about the subject he wanted to talk to her about though. He pushed it to the back of his mind. Right now, it was time to spend time with his girl. "Well, there's something I actually wanted to talk to you about, but I also think it's been a while since we've had one of our Steve-Gracie days." 

"True. So where are we going?"

"I was thinking of getting some shaved ice?" Steve suggested. 

"Always a classic." 

* * *

 

They spend a good hour just catching up. Grace tells Steve about school, college choices, her and Will. Steve, in turn, tells her about the things he can tell her about Five-Oh. The whacky shenanigans, crazy bets, and wild stories that are on the family-friendly side. 

"Are you and Danno okay?" Grace blurted out.

When they first got together, no one was really surprised. They apparently tried to keep it a secret, but that only resulted in some hilarious moments in the building. Once it was out in the open, they were no different...other than people could tell when they did it because Steve would have the biggest and stupidest smile. Or that their protectiveness was fiercer, as well as their jealousy. 

Grace knew that they had a bit of a relationship problem when Joe passed and then the thing with Greer. But they worked through it and it seemed like it was back to normal. 

"What? Yeah, yeah...we're fine. We've...we've worked it out. Sure some days we have moments but they pass." Steve reassured her. 

She sighed in relief. Out of all of Danno's partners, Steve was the best for many reasons. He was strong and resourceful and helped keep Danno safe. Steve was also witty and sharp and kept Danno interested mentally, and loved him so damn much. Sometimes though, that love leads to them making bad decisions. In recent events, Steve leaving without keeping in touch with Danno. Grace had given Steve an earful, that's for damn sure. 

"So...what is it then?" She asked as she sipped from her milkshake. Steve seemed to want to talk about something serious, so when the shaved ice was gone, they stayed and ordered something else. 

Steve fidgeted for a moment, but Grace didn't hurry him. It wasn't every day that Steve acted like this...unless he was in trouble. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, even though her mind jumped from one crazy scenario to another. With Uncle Steve...it was all too easy. 

Grace was pulled out of her thoughts when Steve pulled out a ring box and showed it to her. Her eyes widened comically as she reached for it, "No way!"

Steve blushed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yes way...well, hopefully. I...I love him. I know we've talked about it not mattering, ya know. It's just a piece of paper and our love was bigger than that but...I want to. I want to legally call him my husband. I want to be given rights in case anything happens. I'll try to make sure they don't but...I don't want to be pushed aside if they do."

"Not to mention if you guys ever get arrested, you can't be made to testify against each other," Grace said teasingly. 

Steve chuckled, "Yeah, there's also that."

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" Grace said happily. 

"You think so? Cos...I'm kinda here asking for a blessing."

"Really?" Grace cooed, it was so cute. 

"You mean the world to him, Grace. You're his baby girl and your opinion matters. Your opinion also means a lot to me too...I want to ask Charlie too but more towards when I actually ask Danny. Charlie-"

"He's not the best secret keeper, no." Grace agreed. She scooted over and hugged Steve tightly. "I love you and I love you guys together. You make him happy and you've always been part of our family. You have my blessing. But if you hurt him...just know that I have enough blackmail to get Eric to get rid of evidence for me." She said very seriously. 

Steve laughed and pulled her into another hug. "Mahalo, Gracie." 

"So! How are you going to do it?" 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Charlie, how's it going?" Steve asks and holds his hand in a high-five. 

Charlie high fives him and smiles, "Hey Uncle Steve! Where's Danno?"

"Oh, he went to go pick up Gracie from practice today. I told him we'd stay here and get some homework done, yeah?" 

"Okay. It's not hard. Just gotta practice some spelling." Charlie said as he grabbed his backpack and pulled out his workbooks. 

Steve helped him set up and let Charlie explain to him what his teacher said and what was needed for today. They settled in and Steve helped Charlie when needed. He knew he had some time. Grace would distract Danny for at least an hour. 

"So Charlie...you know how much I love Danno, right?" Steve began. 

Charlie nodded. "Danno loves you too...even if sometimes you make him lil mad."

Steve chuckled, "I know. It's part of why I love him...and you know that we're dating right. That I'm Danno's boyfriend?"

"I've seen you guys kiss, even if there's no mistletoe." Charlie snickered, as a kid talking about 'love' would do. 

"That's right. Well, I can't help it. I just love Danny so much...and I was wondering...what do you feel about having another daddy?" 

Charlie furrowed his brow, confused. "Like Stan?"

"Eh...sort of. Kinda...I mean me. Do...would you like if I became your other daddy?" Steve asked, not wanting to really get into the whole Stan thing. 

"But you are already, right?" 

"Well, I do love you like a son. And I help you with homework, and I tuck you in with Danno...I do a lot of dad things. But legally, I am not...but I want to be. I...I want to marry Danno."

"You do?" Charlie asked happily.

"I do." Steve nodded. "But I need your permission...can I be part of this family?" 

Charlie chuckled as he leaned over and kissed Steve's cheek, "You already are. But if ya wanna marry Danno, you should!"

"Really? Oh thanks, Charlie...then can I ask you for a favor?" 

"What?"

"Can you draw up a card for me to give to Danno, asking him?" 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe I'm indulging it," Danny muttered as he served pancakes for dinner. 

"It's once in a while babe. And you promised pancakes for breakfast but we didn't have time." Steve said. 

Danny rolled his eyes before cutting up Charlie's pancakes in manageable pieces. Charlie was a bouncing ball of energy, so Danny said, "Little syrup...you're so hyper today. What? Did you eat your weight in sugar?"

"No..." Charlie chuckled, looking between Steve and Grace. 

"What? What's with the look?" Danny asked with suspicion. 

Steve knew that if he wanted this to work the way he wanted to, it would have to happen now. "Charlie's made you a card, and he can't wait to give it to you."

"A card? What's the occasion?" Danny asked. 

"You need an occasion to get a gift from your kids?" Steve teased. 

"No, but...that smile was really suspicious. What are you plotting?" Danny 'demanded'. 

"Go get it and put Danno out of his misery," Grace told her brother, trying and failing, to hide a smile herself. 

"Kay!" Charlie wobbled off his chair before running to go get the card he made with Uncle Steve. He ran back and handed it to Danny. 

Steve made sure he was sitting in the right place. So the moment that Charlie gave Danny the card, he could reach into his pocket and grab the ring box and be prepared to drop down on one knee. 

Danny grabbed the card and opened it. He stared a bit at the writing, not because he couldn't read it but because he was a bit confused by 'Will you let Uncle Steve become Papa Steve?'. Danny put the card down, ready to ask Charlie what he meant when he gasped. Steve was on one knee, ring box held out to Danny, a shy smile on his face. "So? Will you marry me?"

" _Yes_!"

Steve placed the ring on Danny before kissing the hell out of him. The kids get up and hug them. Danny complains, but not really, about all his loved ones ganging up on him but...he's so damn happy right now he could burst. 

* * *

 

 

[My Personal Tumblr](https://space-ace--ravenclaw-demigod.tumblr.com/) and [My Danny Side Blog](https://dannowilliamsrp.tumblr.com/) I post/share a lot of McDanno thoughts on either. 


	2. Danny's Explosive Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny getting a fireworks display on the beach to spell out 'will you marry me?' because Steve loves the beach and explosions.

"I need to borrow you." 

The case was wrapped up and everyone was heading home. Danny texted Adam to meet him at one of the cafe's he likes going to with Grace. Danny's been planning this for a while now but it was all just the beginning thought process. It was time to actually start planning stuff, and so he needed a team. Not a too large team, and people who could keep a secret. 

"Sure," Tani replied, looking suspicious. The job was done, so normally she'd be heading to the beach for Mermaid practice. It's not that she didn't like hanging out with Danny. But she has noticed him acting...weird. 

"Cool, come on you can drive. Steve's borrowing the car." Danny said. 

They were off and Tani wanted to ask what this was about. Danny told her they were meeting up with Adam and he wanted to wait so they were all there and not have to say it twice. Tani was kinda scared that Danny wanted to break up with Steve. 

When they finally came out as a couple and got all the rules and regulations of being involved and on the same team...nothing too much changed. Other than the team knew when they got some or when one of them was in the dog house. It was all more cute than serious. At the end of the day, they were #RealtionshipGoals. The love and dedication they had for each other was inspiring. 

It took a toll after Joe's death and they weren't always sure they would make it through. More so with the thing with Greer, but they worked hard, talked things out, and even went back to couple's therapy. 

Tani was worried what it would mean for Five-Oh if the two split up. They were the core members. The heart and mind of the team...mom and dad. It wouldn't be the same if they weren't running it together. Danny would be heartbroken but he had his kids. Steve would fall apart if things didn't work out with Danny. 

"Hey, you can relax. It's nothing bad...I just...I need help is all." Danny told her when he saw she was sort of panicking and holding on too tightly to the steering wheel. "Loosen your grip, your knuckles are as white as mine."

Tani took a deep breath and smiled. "Sorry. I just...there's very little you can't handle on your own. So, I'm honored to be asked, but it's serious isn't it?"

Danny took a moment to think it over before he nodded. "It is. But it's not bad. I promise."

Tani just nodded. She also meant what she said. Danny was the sort of guy that didn't like people solving his problems for him, so if he needed help and wasn't going to Steve, then it involved Steve in some way and he needed help. She would do her part to make sure Danny got the help he needed and that Five-Oh remained as strong as it was. 

* * *

 

 

Danny made a face when he saw Adam. The other man looked as freaked out and panicky as Tani did in the car. As they sat down it didn't take long for both of them to demand answers. 

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"What's this about?" Tani asked. 

Danny sighed but couldn't get the words out right away, which only caused the other two to be anxious. 

"Danny...whatever's going on, you know you can trust us," Adam reassured him, trying to make it easier for Danny to speak. 

"Yeah. We're ohana. Whatever is going on, you can tell us." Tani added. 

"Guys, it's not anything bad. It's just...it's huge okay?" 

"Alright. Huge how?" Adam questioned. 

Danny paused as the drinks they ordered were delivered to the table. Once the waitress was out of earshot he rounded up his courage and spoke the words aloud for the first time. 

"I want to ask Steve to marry me." 

"What?" Adam asked with a smile breaking out on his face.   
"No way!" Tani squealed. 

Tani and Adam shared a look of relief, that Danny did notice but decided to ignore. He had more pressing things on his mind. "Yes, way. But I don't know how. I...It's been a hard year. Both sides. There's been some choppy water we've sailed through but we're still together and I love him...and I..."

"You want to ask him to marry you! This is amazing! Why...why did you ask us and not the others?" Tani couldn't help but ask. 

"Well, Junior's great but he's not the best secret keeper when it comes to things that aren't classified. Plus Steve's like his living idol, I just...I love the kid but I feel like it's telling Charlie a secret. It'll only be a secret for a half hour." Danny explained. And then continued to do so further. "I'm going to need people to help me on this full time. I know you guys also got lives but Lou's married with kids and you know how he is with his golf. Jerry's good at secrets but still...I need people who are...ya know...in the know-how about modern romances."

Tani smirked and Adam chuckled. Danny made an exasperated, at the end-of-his-wits face before he asked, "So...will you help me?" 

"You can count on me," Adam told him. 

"Me too. But does this mean I get to be your best man?" Tani asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Wait, what do I get to be?" Adam asked with a teasing pout. 

"Guys...I'm not even sure I'm getting married. Can you help me figure out how to go about popping the question part?" Danny reminded them. 

Both of them rolled their eyes. 

"Danny, we all know that Steve's going to say yes. It doesn't matter if you propose with a bagel or a ring pop." Adam told him. 

"But I want it to be memorable. Steve is amazing and can be cocky but deep down...I wanna make him feel...special." Danny told them with a bit of a blush. 

"Awe! So cute! But okay, yes. And it was just an example. Naturally what we come up with is gonna be amazing!" Tani promise. 

* * *

 

And it was. 

After some braining storming, they decided to go with some of Steve's favorite things. The beach, the nearby ocean, and explosives. Adam knew a guy that would rig up a huge 'Will You Marry Me?' sign in fireworks that would go off at the push of a button. 

Once the whole thing was constructed, Danny would begin to plan out their date. It would be a fishing trip of just them, going off the coast towards a more private part of the island. They'd anchor on a beach for a picnic lunch. 

It was going off without a hitch and Danny was both excited and nervous. 

"You okay Danno?" Steve asked as they secured the boat. 

"Hm? Yeah, I'm great. Guess just a little more seasick than I expected." Danny fibbed. It was a better excuse than anything else. 

Steve stood up and leaned over to kiss him. "We're on land now. Just you...and me...on a deserted beach...for a _long_ time." 

"We're not having sex on the beach unless it's the drink." Danny deadpanned, playing the part. 

"What? But Danny!" Steve complained as they began to make it down the beach. There was a mountain bluff that blocked the big contraption from view at the moment. When they were closer, Danny would ask Steve to close his eyes and walk him over before pushing the button and getting down on one knee. But first, he had to get Steve closer. 

"Sand Steven. It gets everywhere. Every. Where." 

"Danny, that's just a myth. I mean, okay it gets _some_ places but I promise....I'll help you scrub in _all_ those hard to reach places when we get home." Steve said with a heated stare. 

Danny stopped in front of Steve and they stared off for a moment. "Alright."

"Alright? You mean it?" Steve asked, a bit shocked. 

"Yeah...but you gotta do something for me first." 

"I knew it was too good to be true. But sure. What do you want in return for glorious beach sex Danno?" Steve asked with a fond smile. 

"Close your eyes," Danny asked. 

"Okay," Steve said, just accepting it. 

Danny wasn't so surprised Steve just went along with it. Especially because it promised sex on the beach. He grabbed Steve's hand and began to pull him along. 

"We're going somewhere?" Steve asked. 

"We are. Keep your eyes closed." Danny ordered. 

Steve smirked and his cock twitched. He loved Bossy Danny. "Yes, sir." 

Danny smiled, leaned up to kiss Steve quickly before leading him to the other side of the bluff. Once they were at a good distance where it was safe enough but still a good view, Danny stopped. "Don't open your eyes yet. " Danny instructed as he let go of Steve's hand and took out the remote and ring box. He moved to stand behind Steve and then pressed the button. 

To his credit, Steve didn't jump too high when the fireworks went off. 

"Open your eyes," Danny ordered. 

So Steve did. It took him a moment for it to all register. He gasped a bit and spun around to question Danny, only to find him down on one knee. 

"Steven Jack McGarrett..." Danny began. Steve's eyes were glossing over, his lips were quivering, but he was smiling. "Will you marry me?" 

" _Fuck_! Danny!" Steve pulled Danny up by his shirt and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss. 

Danny's face was wet with Steve's tears of joy. When they finally pulled away, he asked breathlessly, "Is that a yes?" 

 " _Yes_!"

They kissed for another minute before they pulled apart again and Danny placed the ring on Steve's finger. "If you wanna...I wouldn't mind a little sex on the beach."

Steve laughed and kissed Danny yet another time. "I...I just wanna hold you. Let's just watch the fireworks and let me hold you, yeah Danno?" 

How could Danny deny Steve that? 

"I love you."

"I love you too." 


	3. The Steve Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve cooking a romantic steak dinner on the beach with rose petals spelling out 'will you marry me?', a ton of candles and the moonlight

"Hey Tony, howzit?" Steve asked the butcher in greeting. 

"Steve! Good brudda. Give me a sec and I'll get ya your order." Tony washed his hands before putting on a pair of plastic gloves and cutting up Steve's order. "Cooking your special huh?" Tony asked with a smirk. 

Steve chuckled and fought down a blush. "Yeah. It's a special night." 

"It always is. How is Detective Williams?" 

"He's good. Real good." Steve answered with a smile. 

"He's gonna be even better after tonight," Tony said as he wrapped up the steaks. 

"Knock on wood. Hopefully tomorrow he'll be the future Mr. McGarrett-Williams." Steve said sheepishly. He's been planning this for weeks, and though he's been tempted to share it with other people, he's kept it confidential. He wanted it to be a complete surprise so the fewer people who knew the better. But he was dying to tell someone. 

Tony's eyes widened as did his smile, "Seriously? You're popping the big question?" 

Steve nodded happily. "I am."

"Well then, this is half off. My token and prayer for it all to go smoothly." Tony said, handing over the order. 

"What, now way! Serious?" Steve asked with another smile breaking out on his face. This was a good omen for tonight. 

"What can I say? I'm a romantic, and you're one of my best customers." 

"Thanks, Tony. I'll stop by later next week and tell you how it went." 

"Cool. And good luck brudda. Though you don't need it. Detective Williams is wild about you." 

Steve smiled and his smile stayed on the whole ride home. Though part of him was nervous about asking since there was a chance of Danny saying no, he was more excited about the chances of Danny saying yes. 

He went through plenty of scenarios in his mind about what he wanted to do. He thought about making reservations at a very nice place and asking the staff to place the ring in a dessert or glass of champagne. That was always a great idea but it wasn't really them. He wasn't ashamed about being in a relationship with Danny. It had been one of the hurdles that they had to get through at the beginning of their relationship. Steve more so than Danny, but they got through it and Steve was extremely proud to claim Danny as his as much as possible. And now it was time for the next step. 

Steve felt like he cheated a little bit. He had gone online and researched romantic ideas. So after he got his steaks, he made a quick stop at the flower shop where he had already preordered a ton of rose pedals. Tonight was going to have low wind activity so even if a few strayed away, he could spell out the words 'Will You Marry Me' in the sand with rose pedals without worrying about them flying away. 

He had wine chilling in the fridge, his best clothes that showed off his figure and would arouse Danny were ready on his bed, and the ring was burning a hole in his pocket. 

He was excited and he was nervous. 

When he got home he first made sure that Junior had taken Eddie with him. He loved them both but he wanted the house for him and Danny. Not to mention Eddie would see Steve carving into the sand and get a bit too eager and he just wanted tonight to go perfectly. So once he double-checked the elements of the house, he began to carve out the indent of the words in the sand to the size he wanted. He then added the pedals and the mixture he saw online that would clump them together and weigh them down. He started the grill and let it settle before he went to quickly shower and get changed. After that, he set the table in the kitchen and he was quite pleased with himself. A nice clean white cloth, the good cutlery, and the nice plates.  He took out the wine but had it in an ice bucket on a stool next to their table. And the wine glasses were new, he just bought them exactly for this occasion. 

"Wow. This looks really fancy." 

Steve looked up when he heard Danny's voice. 

"Danny! You're early..." Steve said and hoped he didn't look suspicious. God, he was so nervous. 

"Not by much, right?" Danny asked looking at his watch. 

"No. You look great." Steve complimented his hopefully soon to be fiance. 

"You look pretty great yourself," Danny said as he came closer and pulled Steve into a kiss. 

It started out simple and sweet, but as Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's neck it became deeper and Steve moaned in pleasure before he pulled back, "Hey, come on...I worked hard on this. Let's enjoy a nice steak dinner and then we can see about dessert, yeah?" 

"Mmmm, okay. But you can't blame me. Not when you're so delicious." 

Steve pulled out Danny's seat for him and served him some wine while he went to grill up the steaks. They ate happily, Danny praising Steve's cooking and Steve himself. Being just the two fo them Steve felt a lot of his nerves slip away. Some remained since this was going to be a big night. But watching Danny tell Steve about Charlie making the soccer team and how proud he was, and how Grace was getting closer to choosing a college, made Steve happy. Danny was talking about his future family. It was getting dark and it was now or never. 

"Can you do me a favor?" Steve asked.

"Can you wait in the living room for about five or ten minutes?" Steve asked. He needed to light the candles and put them in place. 

Danny frowned, "What? Why?" 

"There's something I gotta set up and it's a surprise. So...please?"

Danny wasn't the biggest fan of surprises but at the look Steve gave him, how could he say no? "Alright, babe."

"Thank you! And no peeking!" Steve yelled out after he saw Danny head towards the living room. 

Outside he made quick work. He gathered a shit ton of candles and lit them all on the table before he placed them around the 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?' made out of rose petals that he's glad was still in place. He added a few more on top so they could look more natural and fresh. Then he made a bit of a path with the candles. Once he was pleased with his work, he double-checked that he had the ring with him before heading back inside. 

He told Danny to follow him and covered the blond's eyes for him as he led him outside. Danny grumbled and muttered about being able to keep his eye shut, but Steve insisted. Once he was in place, Steve took a deep breath before he told Danny to count to five before opening his eyes. 

As Danny counted, Steve let go of covering Danny's eyes before taking out the box and getting down on one knee. 

Danny opened his eyes and gasped. When he turned around to confront Steve, he found him on one knee and a ring staring up at him. His eyes were wide with shock and glistening a bit with tears threatening to break through. 

"Daniel Williams...Danno...my dearest Danno...will you marry me?" 

"Oh Steve... _yes_!"  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and the kids teaming up. Danny holding a 'Will you be my husband?' and the kids holding 'Will you be our other dad?' signs.

"Do you think I'm being too complicated?" Danny asked Grace. 

They were in one of their favorite coffee shops where they had some of their daddy-daughter dates. Charlie was in a day camp while Grace had a free day. Grace added some sugar to her drink and swirled it as she looked at the notebook in the middle of the table. 

"I think it's a really cute idea." 

What idea was this? 

Danny wanted to ask Steve to marry him.

He hadn't told anyone else except Grace. She was the only one she could trust at the moment to keep it a secret and help him plan it out. Well, he could trust other people on the team but he was so nervous. He loved Steve, and he liked being married. He's been there before and Steve hasn't so he wanted to make it this whole _big_ thing! Then he second-guesses himself, thinking how Steve isn't one to like the attention too much on himself. He still wanted it to be grand because he wanted Steve to feel as special as he was, so he thought this was the best idea. 

Steve knew from the beginning that Danny's kids were his life. Anything he does in life, they are at the forefront of his mind and his biggest concerns. So naturally, he wanted to bring them into this. At the moment just Grace, if only because Charlie didn't fully understand the concept of time or keeping secrets. He was planning to propose to Steve by asking him to be his husband and having the kids ask him if he'd be their other father. 

They worked on signs and made them very elaborate and decorative. Putting as much artistic effort into them. He thought they'd have it over a family meal and then spring it on him. Have something ordinary become extraordinary. 

"Do you think he'll say yes?" Danny asked quietly. 

Grace heard the worry in his tone. She heard the uncertainty, but it only made her roll her eyes. If there was ever anything on this earth that she knew for a fact, was that Steve McGarrett loved her father. He would do anything to make him happy, and accepting a marriage proposal would make Steve and her dad very happy. Not to mention ease some of his jealousy. Personally she found it a bit cute, now that she was sure that's what it was. 

When they were out to eat and someone hit on her dad, be it male or female, Steve would get very possessive and irritated. They haven't gone back to three restaurants because of Steve's jealous. Two because Steve was sure the staff wanted in her dad's pants, and the third because Steve actually got into a fight and got them banned. 

"If it means putting a ring on your finger and being able to tell people to get away from his husband, yes...he'll accept. And ya know...him being totally and epically head over heels for you might also factor in."

Danny gave her a fond, playful chiding look. But he looked more at ease with her words.  

"Alright. I think we should be ready soon." Danny said as he looked over their notes of preparations. "Do you know what you're going to do?" 

"I'll ask him to give me a ride to the mall so we can shop for a dress for a school dance. While we're out shopping, you'll prepare his favorite meal and tell Charlie. Hopefully, he can keep a secret for an hour." 

"I plan to bribe him," Danny said. 

"Have you decided how you're going to ask? Like, ya know, specifically?" Grace questioned. 

"We're going to enjoy our dinner and then I'll ask Steve to go and fetch something out of the car's trunk. Then we scramble and get our signs...it'll all be more organized and elegant than what it sounds like. Hopefully." 

"You should meet him on the steps and tell him we have some very important questions. Then let him come in so he can see the signs Charlie and I will have, and keeps yours by the door, so when he turns around you can be on one knee holding it up." 

"And that's why you're my second in command," Danny told her as they high fived.

"I can't believe you're going to ask him to marry you!" She said happily. 

 "Me either...but it feels like it's the right time." 

Grace rolled her eyes a bit as she said, "It's about damn time more like it." 

Danny gave her a bit of a glower, "Haha."

"All I'm saying is that it's clear you guys love each other. It's been clear for almost a decade. So when you guys tell everyone, it'll be a mix of reactions. From a few surprised gasped, to cheers, to some people like Lou telling you it's about damn time." 

"So does that mean that Junior's the one who gasped and Tani cheers?" Danny deadpanned.

"They might surprise you, who knows. You'll have to tell me later." She told him with a smirk. 

* * *

 

The day came and Steve was out shopping with Grace while Danny prepared their favorite mean. While he cooked he looked over at Charlie and asked, "Remember the plan, kiddo?"

"Yes! You're gonna ask Uncle Steve to marry you but it's a secret so shhh!" Charlie said happily. 

Danny nodded and smiled just as happily. Though he knew that it was best not to drag it out. "Are you happy that I'm asking him to marry me?"

Charlie nodded, "Yes! That means you love him _a lot_ a lot! I love Uncle Steve too and it's cool that he's gonna be family for reals! That means he's gonna be my new dad right?" 

"That's right." Danny agreed and he gave Charlie a cookie. "Now remember...we want to surprise him. So you gotta stick to the plan, okay?"

Charlie accepted the cookie happily and nodded. "Una's'ood!" 

* * *

Dinner went off without a hitch. Grace took the lead with the conversation as she told them about their shopping spree and plans for the dance. Charlie added tidbits too about his school and clubs. Danny and Steve shared things about work that was kid-friendly. 

When dinner was finished and Grace was helping Charlie put the dishes in the dishwasher, Danny pulled Steve aside for a bit. "Hey babe, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor," Steve replied cheekily, though they both knew that Steve would do anything Danny asked of him. 

"Please? I need to borrow some of that super SEAL strength of yours. I left a case of water in the trunk of the car. Can you get it for me?" 

Steve flexed his bicep for Danny's benefit and winked at him before going out to the car. Danny told the kids to go scramble to get ready while he went to wait for Steve on the front step. 

"What's wrong?" Steve asks when he spots Danny. 

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong." Danny replied. 

Steve put the water down and approached Danny with a raised eyebrow, "Then what are we doing out here?"

"Maybe I wanted to kiss you in a not so kid-friendly way," Danny told him with a small smirk. Steve gave him an amused look but didn't protest and pulled Danny in for a makeout session. When they pulled apart, Danny looked lovingly into Steve's eyes and told you. "You know I love you, right?"

"I do. But it's always nice to hear it." Steve mumbled. Though Danny knew that Steve lived for it. He had a bit of a praise kink and it spoke volumes about how much Steve went through life without hearing it. So Danny loved to spoil him in bed with it but calmed down with the PDA outside of the bedroom. Still, Steve knew Danny meant it because Danny was incapable of saying 'I love you' unless he really meant it. 

"Good. I have a surprise." Danny whispered. 

"Oh?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"It's on the other side of the door. Hope you like it." Danny told him, stepping away from the embrace and nudging Steve towards the door. 

Steve furrowed his brow in confusion, wondering what the surprise could be before Danny gave him another look and he opened the door. Grace and Charlie were there, smiling and holding up signs. Steve read the words but his brain didn't seem capable of translating them even though they were in plain English. 

He spun around to ask Danny a question but didn't see him in his line of sight until he looked down. Danny was holding up a similar looking sign but with different words and holding a box with a ring. Rather than asking him to be their other dad, Danny's sign was asking him to be his husband. Steve felt choked up, vision blurred with tears, and he felt frozen in place.

"Is he okay?" Charlie asked Grace.

"I think we broke him..." Grace responded. 

"Steve? Babe? You okay?" Danny asked, standing up. He looked at Steve with uncertainty. Maybe he'd been wrong. 

But then Steve pulls him into a bruising kissing. When he pulled away, Steve had to ask. "Do you mean it?" His voice was quiet, shaking a bit, and looking very vulnerable which would almost be funny for a 6 foot plus strong navy SEAL. But Danny saw the fear and hope in Steve's eyes and leaned up to kiss him tenderly. 

"If you mean if I'm serious about asking you to be my husband and their other dad, then yes. I do mean it. So...what do you say?" 

Steve pulled Danny into a very tight embrace. " _ **Yes**_!" 

Grace and Charlie joined the hug since it seemed like Danny and Steve were going to be locked in that embrace for a while. Steve let out a laugh as he wiped his tear of happiness away and kissed each of the kids on the forehead and then looking at Danny as if he were the world. 

"We're engaged..."

"We are."

"We're gonna be family..." Steve said, smiling at the kids. 

"We're already Ohana, but from now on you're gonna get a gift on father's day," Grace told him.  Which only made him let out a small sob before he pulled her into another embrace. Tugging Charlie in again he made sure to look at both of him before he promised, "I am going to love you both so much more. And I will be the best new dad I can be."

"Just keep Danno happy," Charlie told him. 

"What he said...and let me stay out half an hour past curfew," Grace said with a small smirk. 

"Don't start," Danny warned without heat. 

"I love you guys," Steve told them. 

Danny grabbed his hand and place the ring on his finger. "And we love you. I love you so much, that yeah, I'm putting a ring on it." 


End file.
